


Green

by named_after_a_saint_97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Public Nudity, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_after_a_saint_97/pseuds/named_after_a_saint_97
Summary: Green colour never goes well with love, not even on God of thunder himself.How would this green paint both Y/N & Loki's fate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a noncon fic, if it triggers anyone please don't read.  
> It is not meant to offend anyone.  
> Characters aren't mine, nor do I own them I'm just a writer.  
> This is around Ragnarok when Thor looses his hair, it will be an Au.  
> Also, Thor is 430 years older than Loki so in this fic he'll be around 5 years older than him.

Thor was his father's priceless possession. He knew for certain that one day Thor will be his successor.  
Even Thor believed that, he was never inclined towards Frigga, she always insisted him to learn magic her parents taught her, but little Thor was always interested in wars & swords.

This scenario changed when Thor turned 5. Odin had been long gone in Jotunheim to win war against frost giants.  
Not only he won but he got a baby with him.  
Frigga was delighted but Thor on other hand wasn't.  
He chose to push those feelings aside when Odin said he's the elder brother of this baby & would want Thor to protect him.

As days passed by, he saw baby growing, since he was a frost giant he was tad different, he was blue & cold. This cold baby didn't blow away the warmth of love Frigga had for him.

She taught him magic when he turned 3.  
Both mother & son would visit an ancient tree, a place where other wizards & people from Frigga's family would come to learn and master magic.

Loki was 8 years old when he first saw 3 year old Y/N.  
Her h/c tied in pigtails & e/c sparkling with curiousity.  
She was just like him, adopted, but of same kind as Asgardians were.

If Loki were to do intense magic, he'd revert back to his blue form. Whilst it terrified other children, Y/N just squealed happily. Touching his cheek she said, "I lub boo colol & just smiled at him.  
Loki was probably too young to fall in love but he did and since that day they were inseparable.

Around others Loki was in his human form, but around her, he was just blue. Not a monster, not a wizard, not a God but just Loki, her Loki.

When they played around, Thor saw how Y/N would get protective around him even though he was much stronger than her and how she got restless if Loki were injured even though he'll heal quickly. 

He saw how loyal she was to Loki even after he pretended to die, thrice.  
After attacks of chitauri in NY, when Loki was to face his punishment, Y/N stood by him begging Odin to believe him when he said he was under spell of Tesseract. 

He was jealous of love & loyalty she had for Loki.  
He wanted it, he was the first born after all, he wanted her. 

He wanted her to become his queen.

He'd go to bed thinking of her.  
He'd imagine her lips parted & throat sore moaning his name as she came, her bare breasts covered in bites & hickeys, her core sensitive & his cum leaking out.  
He'd imagine how beautiful she'll look swollen with his child.

If he thought of her bare body underneath him, mewling & squirming, he probably had to fuck a hundred of whores to find his release.

What did Loki do to deserve such a prize as Y/N he'd think.

When Ragnarok happened, he had safely taken his people to another land. He started ruling them like the gracious king he was. Yet somehow his thoughts went back to Y/N.

She was now y/a, still waiting for Loki to return.  
Amidst the war of Ragnarok, Loki had yet again managed to find & steal tesseract. 

Thor wanted the tesseract back, he wanted to punish Loki & he also knew Y/N was in contact with Loki. 

One night he followed her to a castle away in countryside. He heard their plan to escape, he heard how Y/N begged Loki to return tesseract, apologize Thor for his own good & how Loki agreed to it. 

He imagined how she'd beg him to enter her tight cunt & make her cum over & over till she passed out.  
He knew she was a virgin and he wanted to be the one taking it from her.

Even with a hard cock he managed to sleep. He knew tomorrow was the last day for blue to be Y/N's favourite colour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings- rape  
> Please dont read if it triggers you.

Y/N's relationship with Thor according to her was no different than that was with Loki's.  
Only difference would be she wasn't in love with Thor and so when he asked her to come and meet him, she didn't think twice.

It didn't feel off when Thor asked her too meet in certain mansion.  
The same one, she had visited the other night.

Old mansion smelt damp, grounds were covered in dirt and hay, walls were pregnant with moulds & water was oozing out.

It was previously owned by a merchant who had no children of his own and his wife had hung herself after the baby was born still.  
And so he had just left leaving everything behind.

Y/N just stood facing back of Thor, observing old remains of once a beautiful place and lost in her own thoughts.

What so special about him? Thor's voice echoed.  
Why do you protect him? Why do you love him?

Y/N just stood there confused, she didn't know why he was asking this out of the blue? 

Before she could answer Thor turned around to look at her and before she could react, he lifted her and took her on his shoulder making his way to a bedroom.

Y/N yelped in surprise and kept hitting his back to put her down which both she and Thor knew are futile.

He took away sorry sheets and threw her on the bed, y/n tried to get away but she was not strong enough to fight his hold.

Thor tore her tunic and admired her for awhile.  
Her helpless struggling under him whilst she looked away in embarrassment.  
Tears rolling down her cheeks.  
Her breasts heaving due to fear and struggle.

This turned him on even more.

He would have spent an eternity savoring this moment, but he needed to get inside her.

He wanted his cock milked by her tight pussy.  
He wanted to fill her with a child.

Y/N on other hand knew she could do nothing.  
She knew her attempts to escape were futile but she fought back regardless.

Thor pinned her hands above her, caged her and touched her boobs, knead them like they were soft dough.  
He sucked on her nipples imagining as though they were filled with milk she'd produce after birthing his child.  
But now since wasn't pregnant he bit her nipples marking and leaving them swollen.

Y/n whimpered in pain while she silently cried & prayed for Loki to intervene and fight Thor.

After Thor was satisfied marking her breasts, he looked at her, takin her face in his hands, he made her look at him.  
Her lips trembled in anger even though she couldn't fight.

She let him kiss her so she could bite him and escape when he gets distracted.  
She did succeed in biting, but instead of his distraction, she received a hard slap.

This angered Thor further and he wasted no time in taking his cock out and plunging into her.

She screamed in pain.  
But Thor didn't give her time to adjust his size, he kept thrusting in and out.

She was now not only crying and screaming but also begging him to stop.  
Her begging made Thor fuck her harder, he changed his angle of fucking her.

He threw her legs on his shoulder and took a monstrous pace to fuck her.  
This new angle sent jolt of pleasure in her as he perfectly hit her gspot.

She felt pleasure building inside her, Thor simultaneously started rubbing her clit.  
This broke the knot and she came hard moaning heavily.

Her moaning pushed Thor on edge and he came inside her.  
He pussy clenching him just the way he had imagined.  
He stayed in her till his cock was soft again.

Panting he got off her and pulled her helpless and now tired & panting body in her arms.

Y/N was too tired and numb to fight back let alone say anything.

She could feel Thor's cum dripping down her pussy. The old damp mansion now wasn't the most filthiest thing around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings-  
> Mentions of rape  
> Nudity  
> Language

Next morning while y/n was still curled up in bed fast asleep, Thor woke up and admired her tiny form.  
His grin turned into smile when he realised Loki's presence in mansion.

Thor could've easily killed y/n, he could've had many women who would beg him to fuck them senseless.  
But he knew that Loki would never want y/n if she was defiled, especially when she had Thor's cum dripping down her.

He defeated Loki in best way possible as well as marked y/n for himself.

When Loki saw y/n naked and bruised it didn't take him much time to figure out what has happened.

He looked at Thor, surprised and terrified.  
He couldn't believe that it was Thor who did this.

Why? Was Loki had to say.

I deserve her, Thor scoffed.

You would give her life Huh? How?

Running from realms to realms? 

Faking death while she'll mourn you? 

You've always kept her like a pet.  
You've always wanted her around to save your sorry ass and to have her praise you because you knew unlike others she's blind to your worthlessness.

I could have killed her you know, but I didn't. 

I just wanted to defile her, you want to know why brother?  
Because I want to show her your true colours, take her with you to realm you want to go to and marry her.  
If you do, I swear on God's I'll give you every ounce of power I have.

This is a test for you, I've loved her for many years, if I let her go with you I should have assurance that she'll be happy.  
Knowing you'll have monsters chasing you from half the realms, she should be prepared for worst.

At least I love her, those monsters won't.  
So if she gets caught, they'll do worse. Will you leave her then brother?  
I need assurance, if you can marry her now I'm sure when those monsters have their way with her you won't leave her behind.

What's your answer brother, tell me.

Loki took a last glance at y/n's naked body and walked away.

Unknown to both brothers, y/n heard all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think.  
> Kudos boost my confidence 🙈


End file.
